I'm a Believer
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir voir, toucher, sentir contre lui, l’objet de son désir… Il avait pris une décision… Une décision irrévocable… Il fallait qu’il retourne à Konoha…"


I'm a believer!

Thought that love was only true in fairy tales _(Je __pensais__que__l'amour__existait __uniquement dans les contes de fées)_  
And for someone else but not for me _(Et pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi) _  
Love was out to get me _(L'amour était sur le point de me surprendre) _

Sasuke se réveilla… Il lui manquait sa bouillotte… Naruto était partit tôt, ce matin là, pour remplir son devoir d'Hokage, laissant son empreinte creuse dans le couvre lit… Le brun soupira et se leva… Il prit rapidement une douche et s'habilla de son habituel tenue d'anbu en vitesse… Il attrapa un croissant en passant par la cuisine, filant à toute allure, et se précipita vers le bureau du chef du village… Encore une fois Naruto était parti sans attendre son garde du corps, c'est-à-dire lui, Sasuke Uchiwa… Naruto avait sans doute préféré le laisser dormir… Nouveau soupir… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé éperdument amoureux de ce nabot ? De se nain aux vêtements désespérément orange ? De cet ange aux cheveux blond et aux yeux magnifiquement océans ?

Sasuke continuait de courir toujours plus vite. Il n'en laissait rien paraître mais sous son masque, il était inquiet… Deux jours auparavant Naruto avait été victime d'un attentat… Sasuke n'avait rien pu faire… Il avait été paralysé à la simple idée qu'une autre personne qu'il aimait ait pu mourir sous ses yeux… Malade de peur… Pourtant il n'était pas lâche… Traumatisé, plutôt… Naruto avait du se défendre seul… Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du type de l'Akatsuki, envoyé pour le tuer, sans aucun problème et l'avait envoyé rejoindre l'autre monde…

S'il devait perdre son amant, Sasuke ne saurait pas comment réagir…

Comment agir…

Comment se comporter…

Comment survivre à la perte du seul être qui le faisait sourire, rire même…

Comment ne pas mourir de douleur…

Oui mourir sur place… Il ne pourrait que regarder son amour mourir, son Naruto et… Mourir… Succomber… Expirer… En hurlant sa peine comme un chien…

STOP !

Il ne devait pas penser à ses choses là… S'il cela arrivait… Il se sentirait coupable l'avoir pensé et se tiendrait responsable, il penserait que le simple fait d'avoir songé à la mort de Naruto lui avait porté malheur… Il n'était pas superstitieux… Juste prudent… Après tout on ne sait jamais…

Il se concentra sur l'image de Naruto qu'il connaissait…Bien vivant…Plein d'énergie… Un sourire débile accroché à la face en toutes circonstances… Sasuke sourit en pensant qu'à l'heure qu'il était Naruto devait s'être assoupi sur une énorme pile de papiers urgents et importants à signer…

Il le connaissait par cœur son Naruto…

Un an bientôt qu'ils étaient ensembles… Et toujours heureux…

A l'époque quand Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que les choses se passent de cette étrange façon…

That's the way it seemed _(C'est le chemin qu'il a prit)_  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams... _(La deception hantai__t tous me__s rêves)_  
Then I saw his face (_Alors j'ai vu son visage)_  
Now I'm a believer! _(Maintenant j'y crois !)_  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind (_Pas une trace de doute dans mon esprit)_  
I'm in love (Ooh yeah) _(Je suis amoureux)_  
I'm a believer! _(J'y crois!)_  
I couldn't leave him if I tried... _(Je ne pourrai pas le quitter même si j'essayais)_  
I thought love was more (_Je pensais que l'amour était plus )_  
Or less a given thing _(Ou moins une chose donnée)_  
Seems the more I gave the less I got _(Il semble plus que je donne, moins je reçois)_

* Flashback*

Quand Sasuke était encore chez Orochimaru, il était hanté par toutes sortes de rêves bizarres… Des cauchemars… Il courrait après quelqu'un… Quelqu'un d'important… Quelqu'un d'essentiel… Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas perdre… Son subconscient essayait de lui signifier quelque chose… Quelque chose d'existentiel… Une chose sans laquelle il ne pourrait pas vivre… Pourtant, il avait beau courir après cette personne, jamais il n'apercevait son visage… Il n'avait pas le moindre indice pour savoir qui s'était…

Il passait des nuits entières à la poursuivre, sans jamais ne serais-ce que l'apercevoir… Des nuits entières à sa poursuite dans l'espoir de découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette silhouette sombre… Mais rien… Jamais…

Au matin, Sasuke se réveillait toujours avec cette sensation de manque… Cette envie de revoir la personne qui comptait tant pour lui… Sans savoir qui elle pouvait bien être…

Pendant la journée, qu'il passait généralement à s'entrainer avec Kabuto, voir avec le maître serpent, il ne pouvait chasser son rêve de ses pensées, il y réfléchissait…

Après de longues semaines passés à devenir de plus en plus fort et à réfléchir il était parvenu à une conclusion. Avant de partir à Konoha, il avait du tomber amoureux d'une fille… Une de ses groupies fanatiques qui le suivaient partout en poussant des cris hystériques… Mais il y en avait tellement… Laquelle avait-elle su faire naître un tel sentiment dans son esprit accaparé par la vengeance ?

Une seule réponse s'imposait à son esprit… Sakura… Sa coéquipière… La seule fille qu'il arrivait à supporter…

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle qui éveillait cette impression désagréable d'absence, de vide…

Il laissa encore passer quelques semaines après cette découverte… Il ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir voir, toucher, sentir contre lui, l'objet de son désir… Il avait pris une décision… Une décision irrévocable… Il fallait qu'il retourne à Konoha… Il fallait qu'il y retourne, il se ramollissait sans son amour à ses cotés… En effet depuis son départ de Konoha, il progressait beaucoup plus lentement, comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de très spécial pour l'encourager… Pour le faire briller de mille feux… Il avait besoin de se sentir aimer… Sakura…

Sasuke savait qu'Orochimaru ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement… L'immonde serpent vicieux ne laisserait son nouveau corps partir pour rien au monde… Sasuke ne voyait qu'une solution le tuer… Le tuer pour accéder à la liberté…

Un soir d'été Sasuke se rendit discrètement dans l'antre d'Orochimaru… Il entendait des voix provenant de derrière la large porte noire de la chambre du serpent… Kabuto était là aussi … Le combat s'annonçait rude…Un kunai dans la main droite il s'élança vers la porte.

Tout se déroula en un éclair… Sasuke se précipita sur Kabuto… Celui-ci, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et ne put esquisser le moindre geste pour sauver sa vie… Sasuke lui trancha la gorge sans une once d'hésitation…

Orochimaru eut un sourire sadique en voyant Sasuke se tourner vers lui et murmura :

- Tu penses pouvoir me tuer… Tu n'es pas assez fort… Kabuto, lui est faible… Merci de m'en avoir débarrassé, je comptais justement le faire… Ku, Ku, Ku… Sasuke tu ne pas me tuer… Si tu le fait jamais tu n'aura le pouvoir nécessaire pour tuer ton frère… Itachi…

Sasuke sentit une déferlante de rage l'envahir au seul nom de son frère. Il activa son Sharingan… Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Orochimaru agonisait aux pieds de Sasuke…

Sasuke, ses vêtements ruisselant du sang de ses ennemis, sortit de la grotte qui servait autrefois de repère à Orochimaru. Il prit la direction de Konoha sans plus attendre… Il courut, courut, courut… Bien plus vite qu'il n'en était capable… Trop impatient d'arriver, il utilisait toutes ses réserves de Chakra… Il aperçut bientôt, les formes lointaines de son village… Il accéléra une dernière fois, à bout de force…

Enfin… Enfin, il était devant les grandes portes permettant d'entrer au village de la feuille… Il sentit une grande joie l'envahir… Toutes ses formes, toutes ces couleurs, tout lui était familier… Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ… C'était toujours le même Konoha… La même ville… Il s'évanoui, le sourire aux lèvres, épuisé par tant d'efforts…

Sasuke s'était réveillé à l'hôpital… Une masse de cheveux rose lui obstruant le vue… Sans réfléchir davantage, il avait serré Sakura dans ses bras espérant qu'ainsi la sensation de vide disparaitrait… Mais rien… Il fallait sans doute attendre plus longtemps… Après tout une histoire d'amour ne se construisant pas en un jour… Il lui faudrait attendre longtemps avant d'avoir de petits héritiers, porteurs du Sharingan… Non pas qu'il ait envie d'avoir tout plein d'enfants maintenant mais il fallait préserver sa lignée… Une fois Itachi mort… Il serait le dernier descendant des Uchiwa… Occupé par ses pensées, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué la surprise de Sakura puis son immense sourire… Enfin Sasuke Uchiwa était à elle… Ino n'en reviendrait pas ! Elle s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de l'Uchiwa qui ne protesta pas… Sasuke était heureux… C'était si simple… Il avait ce qu'il voulait… Ses cauchemars ne l'importuneraient plus… Il pourrait enfin accomplir sa vengeance…

Naruto était alors entré dans la chambre… Il n'avait rien dit… Il n'avait même pas paru surpris en voyant ses deux amis…

Sasuke remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup grandit… Il devait faire sa taille à présent… Sa musculature était plus affirmée également… Il était parfaitement proportionné… Qu'il était beau ! Un corps splendide ! Sasuke fit une grimace… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ?! C'était juste Naruto, son rival de toujours… Un nain orange peu digne d'intérêt ! Lors de son évanouissement il avait juste du se cogner la tête un peu trop fort contre le pavé et cela le faisait disjoncter… Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre…

Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'humide, de visqueux, et de gluant se glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche… Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! Pourquoi l'attaquait-on ?! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçut Sakura penchée sur lui et l'embrassant à pleine bouche… Il se laissa donc aller et se décrispa… Le baiser en soi n'était pas désagréable mais il ne put réprimer un frisson en pensant qui il embrassait… Cette chose répugnante et rose…

Pourtant dans son rêve…Il devait peut être allé au-delà du baiser… Tout simplement… Mais oui ! Il aimait Sakura ! Cette silhouette dans son rêve, cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre…

Naruto se leva et laissa les deux amoureux… Cette scène le dégoutait… Il avait essayé de ne pas paraître surpris… Après tout il s'y attendait… Sasuke et Sakura… C'était logique ! Le couple parfait ! Pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment qui lui serrait les entrailles… Il était jaloux… Jaloux de Sakura… Comme il aurait aimé être à sa place ! Il rentra chez lui en courant, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux bleus… Il ne voulait plus y penser… Il ne voulait plus penser à Sasuke… C'était trop douloureux…

Le matin suivant, Sasuke, s'était réveillé au coté de Sakura dans un grand lit rose… Dans une chambre rose… Autour de lui tout était rose… ROSE… ROSE… Ce mot horrible résonnait dans sa tête... Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort… Il n'aurait pas du… Avec Sakura, c'était une erreur… Elle ne représentait rien pour lui… Il ne l'aimait pas… Et il avait du coucher avec elle pour s'en rendre compte ! Quel égoïsme ! Il s'enfuit en courant ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet univers de couleur rose…

Il avait fait le même rêve que d'habitude… Sauf que cette fois il l'avait vu… Des cheveux blonds en épis… De beaux yeux bleus… Une tenue orange… Naruto…

Il courut vers l'appartement de ce dernier.

* Fin du Flashback*

What's the use in tryin'? _(Quel est l'utilité d'essayer?)_  
All you get is pain _(Tout ce que tu obtiens c'est la douleur)_  
When I need the sunshine I got rain... _(Quand j'ai besoin de soleil, j'obtiens la pluie) _  
Then I saw his face _(Alors j'ai vu son visage)_  
Now I'm a believer! _(Maintenant j'y crois !)_  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind (_Pas une trace de doute dans mon esprit)_  
I'm in love (Ooh yeah) _(Je suis amoureux)_  
I'm a believer! _(J'y crois!)_  
I couldn't leave him if I tried... _(Je ne pourrai pas le quitter même si j'essayais)_

Sasuke sourit en se rappelant qu'il avait eut bien du mal à faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il l'aimait… Il avait du utiliser la ruse, la force… Et finalement il avait prononcé la formule magique… Il lui avait ouvert son cœur… Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Dans les premiers temps de leur relation, ils ne cessaient de se disputer… De se tester… Ils aimaient faire réagir l'autre, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements comme à l'entrainement…

Maintenant ils continuaient encore sur cette lancée, sans oublier cependant, de se répéter inlassablement qu'ils s'aimaient…

Sasuke arriva enfin devant le bureau de Naruto, toujours le sourire aux lèvres… Un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite en entendant la rumeur d'un combat à l'intérieur de la pièce… Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et resta pétrifié d'horreur…

Naruto se tenait debout, un rasengan dans la main droite, et l'épaule gauche perforé par une épée à la lame émoussée. Kisame, debout devant lui, un rictus aux lèvres, sa face de requin respirant la joie, volait peu à peu grâce à son épée, le chakra du démon renard ainsi que celui de son réceptacle…

Kisame retira la grande épée fichée dans l'épaule de Naruto d'un coup sec. Celui-ci tomba lentement en arrière… Tête la première…

Sasuke ressentit une douleur, une souffrance insupportable et indescriptible en contemplant la scène…

Quel était donc l'utilité d'aimer si c'était pour perdre l'être unique, le plus cher à vos yeux ?

Aimer pour souffrir ?

Aimer pour mourir ?

Aimer pour voir mourir ?

Jusqu'à maintenant il avait tout… Une belle vie… L'homme qu'il l'aimait… Et qui l'aimait aussi… Une vie tranquille et paisible…

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout change ?

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

Sasuke regarda le corps faible et inanimé de son amant, et s'élança sur Kisame.

Il fallait que Naruto vive…

Le seul ici qui devait mourir n'était autre que tête de poisson…

D'un geste rapide, Sasuke s'empara de l'épée de Kisame. Il n'eut aucun mal à la porter… Comme si de voir l'homme qui l'aimait à terre et sans force lui donnait une puissance nouvelle… La force du désespoir… Comme si l'amour lui donnait des ailes…

Il fit un grand moulinet avec l'épée et transperça ainsi le cœur de Kisame…

Sasuke laissa Kisame agoniser, gisant sur le sol tandis qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers Naruto, toujours inconscient. Il fallait y croire… Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi… Pas lui… Son soleil ne pouvait pas plonger à tout jamais dans la nuit… Dans l'oubli… Il allait accomplir de grandes choses et vivre longtemps… Sasuke détourna ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir…

Sasuke aperçut soudain un faible sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon… Il plongea dans les deux orbes azurs qu'il le fixait… Naruto remua légèrement… Sasuke appela à l'aide… Bientôt on le soignerait… Tout aller bien se passer… Naruto murmura :

- Eh ! T'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller je ne suis pas encore mort !

Sasuke eut un faible sourire et accompagna le brancard de Naruto qui l'emmenait tout droit à l'hôpital. Il fallait y croire… Un soleil ne s'éteignait pas comme ça ! Une si puissante lueur d'espoir ne pouvait que vaciller sous cette simple brise !

What's the use in tryin'? _(Quel est l'utilité d'essayer ?)_  
All you get's pain _(Tout ce que tu obtiens c'est la douleur)_

When I need the sunshine I got rain... _(Quand j'ai besoin de soleil, j'obtiens la pluie)_

Dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital Sasuke attendait patiemment… Patiemment… Non, ce n'était pas le mot qui convenait à sa situation… Il était fébrile, inquiet, agité, anxieux, angoissé, désespéré, incapable de réagir… Toutes les émotions le traversaient les unes après les autres… La peur d'abord… La peur de voir Naruto mourir… Puis la tristesse et le désespoir en pensant qu'il n'y aurai plus que lui, que bientôt il serait de nouveau seul, que plus jamais il ne ferait de projet en disant « nous »… Ensuite vint la colère accompagnée de son amie fidèle la rage… Rage de voir que cela prenait autant de temps… Rage que personne ne lui dise rien sur l'état de santé de Naruto… Colère contre ses médecins qui laissaient mourir son Naruto…

Sasuke continuait de faire les cent pas, traversant l'hôpital de long en large en se posant des questions…

Il avait mal… Si mal… Il serra sa main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Aimer…

Impatient de connaître la réciprocité de ce sentiment il s'était enfui de chez Orochimaru… Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, rejoindre le serpent, profiter de la stupidité de Sakura, pourtant il avait pu accéder à sa part de bonheur…

Après le massacre de son clan et tous ses malheurs, il en avait profité à fond en pensant qu'il l'avait mérité….

Et encore une fois il allait surement perdre une personne qu'il l'aimait…

Pourquoi ?

Il avait déjà perdu tellement…

Après il n'aurait plus rien…

Rien que du vide…

Aimer…

Un sentiment bien éphémère en vérité…

Un sentiment dont l'on souffre et qui fait souffrir d'autres personnes…

Un sentiment incontrôlable…

Si pour aimer on devait souffrir pourquoi prenait-on se risque ? Est-ce que tous les humains étaient masochistes ?

Si Naruto mourrait…

Sasuke n'aurait plus de soleil…

Il vivrait pour toujours dans l'obscurité la plus complète…

Il serait emmuré dans sa solitude, il aurait froid…

Et il pleuvrait tous les jours sur son univers empli de tristesse, de douleur et de souffrances…

I saw his face _(J'ai vu son visage)_  
Now I'm a believer! _(Maintenant j'y crois !)_  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind (_Pas une tra__ce de doute dans mon esprit)_  
I'm in love (Ooh yeah) _(Je suis amoureux)_  
I'm a believer!_(J'y crois!)_  
I couldn't leave him if I tried..._ (Je ne pourrai pas le quitter même si j'essayais)_

Sasuke entra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Naruto était bien là ! Assis sur son lit il regardait le lointain par la fenêtre ouverte. Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha du lit et le serra dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Réel et en vie ! Finalement même si l'amour vous infligeait la pire des douleurs, c'était un sentiment unique, indescriptible, vivifiant qui valait la peine d'être vécu… Rien que pour voir le sourire de l'être aimé…

Et le sourire de Naruto valait le détour…

Sasuke embrassa son amant…

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir peur…

Il voulait croire que Naruto était invincible…

Il était amoureux…

Aimer…

Un sentiment incontrôlable…

Beaucoup de personnes prétendent l'avoir connu ou ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, mais rare sont ceux qui disent vrai…

Sasuke le savait…

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre de Naruto…

Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu vivre sans lui…

Il faut croire en ces rêves pour qu'ils se réalisent…

Il suffit de croire en quelque chose pour que cette chose existe à vos yeux…

Sasuke lui croyait en Naruto… Il croyait en son amour…


End file.
